


El Rey León

by ANSARISA



Category: The Lion King (1994), The Lion King (2019)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Family, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Musicals, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27650932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANSARISA/pseuds/ANSARISA
Summary: Simba es un cachorro de león destinado a gobernar las Tierras del Orgullo, y su padre, el rey Mufasa, le enseña cómo hacerlo. Pero la tragedia golpea, y el joven Simba se escapa, culpándose a sí mismo y dejando su hogar en las patas de su ambicioso tío, Scar. ¿Regresará y salvará su tierra natal o le dará la espalda a su reino en la hora más oscura?





	1. Chapter 1

## Capítulo 1: "El Ciclo de la Vida."

Pasaron momentos antes de que amaneciera en las Tierras del Orgullo, en algún lugar de la sabana africana. Ni un pájaro cantaba, ni un arbusto crujía. Los únicos sonidos eran los grillos chirriando y el viento silbando en el aire y la hierba.

Justo cuando el sol comenzaba a salir, convirtiendo el cielo en un color rojizo profundo, el rugido de un león resonó por toda la tierra.

Uno por uno, los animales comenzaron a moverse, al escuchar el rugido del león. Un rinoceronte levantó la cabeza para marcar su territorio, al igual que varios antílopes topi que pastaban. Los suricatas se pararon erguidos sobre sus patas traseras, alineados ya fueran adultos o bebés. Un guepardo solitario saltó sobre una roca, su cola balanceándose de izquierda a derecha. De hecho, todos habían escuchado el rugido e iban a responder el llamado.

Los primeros en partir fueron las cigüeñas junto al río. Agitaron sus alas y despegaron, volando por las rugientes Cataratas Victoria y los humedales con flamencos. Mientras los pájaros volaban hasta llegar a la gran montaña llamada Kilimanjaro, miraron debajo de ellos. Debajo de sus sombras había una gran manada de elefantes avanzando, su matriarca los guiaba, y los antílopes saltaban por la hierba silenciosos como las sombras.

 _"Desde el_ _dia_ _que al mundo llegamos... y nos ciega el brillo del sol."_ una madre jirafa se detuvo en la cima de la colina y su bebé la siguió para ver a todos los animales en su procesión. _"Hay mucho mas para ver, de lo que se puede ver, más para hacer de lo que da el vigor..."_ descubriendo que los rebaños se movían juntos, corrieron cuesta abajo para unirse a ellos.

En esa manada, los animales sociales como las cebras y los elefantes se agolparon juntos, una bandada de gallinas de Guinea tuvo que evitar ser pisoteados. _"Son muchos mas los tesoros de los que se,_ _podran_ _descubrir..."_ su último obstáculo fue un arroyo, que las cebras atravesaron sin esfuerzo, mientras los pájaros se posaban en los colmillos y las espaldas de los elefantes, disfrutando del paseo. _"Más bajo la luz del sol, jamás abra_ _distincion_ _grandes y chicos han de convivir..."_

 _"En el ciclo sin fin, que nos mueve a todos..."_ muy pronto, cuando el cielo comenzó a ponerse azul, los animales llegaron a su destino: La Roca del Orgullo, una majestuosa masa de rocas en medio de la sabana. Durante años, La Roca del Rey había sido el símbolo de las Tierras del Reino, un lugar de reunión y anfiteatro. Les daba un lugar fresco durante la estación seca y un refugio contra inundaciones en la estación húmeda. Lo más importante, era el hogar de su rey y reina león: Mufasa y Sarabi, dos leones que habían gobernado aquella tierra durante un tiempo. Esa reunión era el resultado de las muchas tradiciones transmitidas de generación en generación de los leones de las Tierras del Orgullo.

En el borde de la misma se encontraba sentado Mufasa, observando a los animales reunirse en donde él y los leones llamaban hogar. Era un impresionante león con pelaje dorado y una melena rojiza profunda. Un cálao azul y blanco llegó volando desde el cielo y aterrizó ante él. Éste era Zazu, el mayordomo del rey y uno de sus principales asesores.

_"Y aunque estemos solos, podemos buscar..."_

Zazu extendió sus alas y se inclinó ante el poderoso león, mirándolo con una sonrisa. En unos segundos, el rostro serio de Mufasa se desvaneció en una cálida sonrisa cuando al mismo tiempo asintió con la cabeza por su reverencia. _"Hasta encontrar, nuestro gran regalo..."_

Abajo, los animales se separaron y se inclinaron cuando llegó un recién llegado. Un viejo mandril, que llevaba un bastón con frutas al final que se abrió paso entre la multitud hacia la Roca del Orgullo. Éste era Rafiki, el viejo y sabio chamán de las Tierras del Orgullo, que ayudaba a sanar a los animales de las Tierras y a leer las señales de los espíritus. _"En el ciclo... El ciclo sin fin."_

Mufasa se adelantó y le sonrió a su viejo amigo, esperando a que Rafiki llegara a donde estaba sentado. Fue cuando llegó el mandril antes de que los dos se saludaran con un cálido abrazo. _"Es un ciclo sin fin..."_

"Lo lograste, Rafiki." dijo Mufasa con calidez en su voz. "Mi amigo."

"Me alegro de haberlo logrado, Su Majestad." dijo Rafiki, sonriendo también. "Es hora... Ahora, ¿dónde está la joven?"

Mufasa se alejó y se dirigió hacia la entrada de su cueva. Las otras leonas en el orgullo vieron a rey acariciar a su reina, Sarabi. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa antes de inclinarse para lamer suavemente la cabeza de un pequeño cachorro que había nacido no hacía mucho, solo una semana. Se llamaba Simba y sus rojos como el rubí miraban al recién llegado.

Rafiki llegó a la familia feliz y se inclinó ante ellos antes de enfocarse en Simba. Acercó suavemente el bastón al cachorro y lo sacudió, de modo que la fruta que colgaba llamó su atención. Con un maullido, Simba extendió la mano para golpearlo con su pequeña pata.

Luego vino la parte importante de la presentación. Rafiki tomó una calabaza del bastón y la abrió, los jugos cayeron sobre la roca. Metió un dedo en él y luego untó suavemente un poco de jugo en la frente del pequeño cachorro. Mientras lo hacía, rezó: "Oh grandes reyes del pasado, mira a este cachorro. Tiene un gran futuro por delante, guiado por sus cálidas palabras y abrazos. Bendíganlo como quieran para que siga sus huellas."

Para pulirlo, tomó un puñado de arena y la roció sobre su frente, haciendo que Simba estornudara y que Mufasa y Sarabi se rieron de ello.

Rafiki se inclinó para levantar suavemente a Simba, acunándolo en sus brazos y comenzar su camino hacia el borde de la Roca, con Mufasa y Sarabi siguiendo más atrás tan silenciosos como las sombras debajo de ellos. El sol desapareció detrás de algunas nubes, como si esperara el momento adecuado para brillar en la escena en juego.

Finalmente, una vez que llegó al borde, levantó a Simba en el aire hasta que todos pudieron verlo.

 _"En el ciclo sin fin..."_ los animales, desde elefantes hasta monos y cebras, todos gritaban, rugían y chillaban de bienvenida al cachorro. Entonces, por fin, la luz del sol estalló a través de las nubes, brillando sobre Simba. Uno por uno, los animales comenzaron a inclinarse ante su futuro rey. _"Que nos mueve a todos... Y aunque estemos sólos."_ en cuanto al cachorro llamado Simba, no estaba al tanto de lo que estaba pasando.

_"Debemos buscar... hasta encontrar, nuestro gran legado..."_

Ése era el Círculo de la Vida, el camino de lo salvaje. En tiempos de tranquilidad y dificultad, los animales dependían unos de otros y del orden de vida para continuar. Y aunque Simba aún no lo sabía, completaría el círculo como el único rey verdadero.

_"En el ciclo... El ciclo sin fin..."_

_______________

Una vez que terminó la ceremonia, varios animales se acercaron para felicitar al rey y a la reina. Pero un animal no apareció, uno que las criaturas de las Tierras del Reino no extrañaron mucho. Y ese era Scar, el hermano menor de Mufasa.

Mufasa no dejó ver su decepción, pero no pudo evitar sentirlo. No tenía idea de por qué Scar había comenzado a odiarlo, pero había esperado que su hermano dejara de lado sus celosos sentimientos por la familia, solo un día. 

Lamentablemente, a Scar no parecía importarle, actuando tan amargado y resentido como antes. Sus padres, el rey Ahadi y la reina Uru, habían elegido a Mufasa como rey desde su primogénito y eso de alguna manera lo convirtió en un villano a los ojos de Scar. Scar no había comenzado la vida de aquella manera, pero se había convertido en una criatura amargada, provocando descontento entre los leones más jóvenes y burlándose de los leones más conservadores.

"Zazu." llamó Mufasa al pájaro que saludaba a los animales. "Ven aquí, por favor."

El cálao voló y aterrizó en el hombro de Mufasa. "¿Si señor?" preguntó con una sonrisa. Pero cuando vio el ceño de su rey, también frunció el ceño y olfateó con desprecio. "Ah... ¿él no vino a la ceremonia? ¿Por qué no me sorprende?"

"No, él no había venido." respondió Mufasa. "Esperaba que dejara de lado su rencor, pero no lo hizo... Si quieres decirle que estoy en camino..."

"Ya estoy en eso." interrumpió Zazu, antes de agitar sus alas y despegar hacia la parte inferior de la Roca del Rey.

Mufasa lo vio irse antes de volverse hacia su familia. Quería pasar más tiempo con ellos, diciéndole a Sarabi lo orgulloso que estaba de ella y cuánto la amaba y quejarse del bebé Simba. Luego, después de eso, iría y enfrentaría a Scar, león a león.

______________

En una cueva debajo de La Roca del Rey, Scar estaba hirviendo. El reino se encontraba celebrando el nacimiento del mocoso que llamaron "Simba". De hecho, era tan fuerte que las paredes de la cueva parecían vibrar por el ruido. ¿Era demasiado pedir paz y tranquilidad en su propia cueva? Todo ese alboroto sobre un pequeño cachorro estúpido, era completamente desagradable y muy típico de Mufasa.

Raspando el piso de su cueva con sus garras. Por el rabillo del ojo, vió un ratón olfateando cerca buscando algo para comer. Incluso si no fuera un búfalo, al menos tenía algo de comer allí. Si hubiera salido a la sabana, habría sido un buen cazador si no hubiera sido por la cicatriz sobre su ojo izquierdo. Los leones mayores lo habían considerado como un buen cazador, por lo que nunca lo habían sacado para cazar, ni siquiera para lecciones. En su cueva, sin embargo, era un cazador sabio y poderoso a sus propios ojos.

Se deslizó hacia el pequeño animal, asegurándose de que no lo notara o olisqueara su olor. Como estaba justo detrás del ratón, levantó la pata y la golpeó contra la pequeña criatura. El ratón chirrió y se retorció cuando agarró la cola entre los dedos de su pata y se lo llevó a la cara.

"La vida no es justa, ¿verdad?" murmuró mirando al ratón tratando desesperadamente de escapar de su depredador. "Unos nacen para darse un festín y otros pasan su vida en la oscuridad... suplicando las sobras... A mi modo de ver, tú y yo somos iguales." ligeramente liberó su agarre de la cola del ratón. "Ambos buscamos una salida."

El ratón pareció soltarse y trató de saltar, pero Scar lo atrapó de nuevo. Los celos estaban royendo el núcleo interno de su ser. Debería haber sido él quien estuviera saludando a los animales, no Mufasa. Y como si no fuera lo suficientemente malo, su hijo tuvo que nacer. Pero eso no fue todo. En el pasado, su padre Ahadi siempre había bañado a Mufasa con elogios y atención mientras lo dejaba a él en la oscuridad. Ahadi le había dado la primera posición de la Guardia del León, una banda de leones que protegía las Tierras del Reino y su forma de vida... como un premio de consolación.

Pero desde que usó el Rugido de los Ancianos para acabar con la Guardia del León, persuadido por un extraño león, sintió que su vida empeoraba. Todo fue para mal cuando en una de sus ideas para hacer quedar mal a Mufasa terminó mal herido con una herida de por vida. Una cicatriz de la cuál nacería su nuevo nombre: Scar. Desde entonces Taka había quedado en el pasado. "Ya ves... nunca seré rey." agregó con una sonrisa, mientras sostenía la cola del ratón... "Y tú... nunca verás la luz de otro día..." con una risa malvada comenzó a colocar el ratón sobre su lengua extendida. "Adiós."

Abrió las fauces y estaba listo para comerse el ratón entero cuando un batir de alas llenó la cueva. Entonces una voz de regaño familiar hizo eco en la cueva. "¿Tu madre nunca te dijo que no jugaras con tu comida?"

Scar miró a su alrededor buscando quién había interrumpido su comida. Era un pájaro de cálao azul y blanco familiar con un gran pico rojo, sosteniendo su cabeza con un toque importante. Zazu era casi tan malo como su hermano y dos veces más molesto con su actitud pomposa. También parecía estar constantemente nervioso, a pesar de que ningún león en la manada debía dañarlo o comerlo gravemente. "¿Qué quieres, Zazu?" se quejó con fastidio.

"Solo quería que supieras que el Rey Mufasa ha solicitado una audiencia contigo." dijo Zazu, inclinándose como solía hacer para la molestia de Scar. "Esto no es un simulacro... Repito, no es un simulacro. Él está en camino, así que será mejor que tengas una buena excusa para perderte la ceremonia de ésta mañana... Así que apenas entre te levantaras y lo reverenciaras."

Mientras Zazu hablaba, el ratón salió de debajo de la pata de Scar y se escabulló en un agujero.

"Oh, mira, Zazu." gruñó el león con un puchero. "Me hiciste perder mi almuerzo."

"Obtendrás más que eso cuando el rey llegue aquí." Zazu se burló, doblando sus alas sobre su pecho. "Está tan enojado como un hipopótamo con una hernia."

"Oh, estoy temblando de miedo." Scar le dio a Zazu una sonrisa espeluznante mientras se inclinaba comenzando a acechar hacia el cálao, que ahora parecía asustado.

"Scar... Scar... no me mires así." tartamudeó Zazu, alejándose del león que lo acechaba.

Pero Scar no lo hizo. Incluso si no fuera a ser rey, eso no significaba que no podía disfrutar y eso implicaba herir a criaturas más pequeñas que él. "¿Desayunaste, Zazu?" arrastró las palabras. "¡Tal vez podríamos comer juntos!"

Con la palabra "comer" escapando de sus labios, se lanzó. Zazu chilló e intentó volar lejos pero Scar pasó sus patas para intentar golpearlo al suelo.

"¡No puedes comerme!" Zazu chilló de miedo. "¡Está prohibido comerse a un miembro de la corte del rey!"

Pero a Scar no le importaba. Con una sonrisa burlona, se pasó la pata mientras Zazu intentaba huir, atrapándolo y enviándolo al suelo. Dándo un paso hacia el pájaro aturdido, sujetó su pequeño cuerpo con su pata, abriendo las mandíbulas para morderlo.

"¡Scar!"

Scar levantó la vista de su captura fuera de la cueva. Allí estaba él: Mufasa, rey de las Tierras del Reino. Era un gran león macho, más grande que Scar. Parecía mucho más bien alimentado también, los músculos se ondulaban debajo de su abrigo dorado.

"Sueltalo." continuó Mufasa severamente.

El pico de Zazu salió de debajo de la pata de Scar enseguida. "¡Siempre justo a tiempo, Su Majestad!" tan pronto Scar lo soltó revolvió sus plumas.

"Vaya, si no es mi hermano mayor quien ha descendido de lo alto para mezclarse con los plebeyos." dijo Scar con una falsa sonrisa.

Pero Mufasa no estaba sonriendo. "Primero, no quiero verte tratar a Zazu así de nuevo. Él es mi principal asesor, y le mostrarás amabilidad y respeto. Y segundo, Sarabi y yo no te vimos en la presentación de Simba."

"¿Eso era hoy?" Scar puso una fachada sorprendida. "¡Oh, me siento simplemente horrible!" levantando una de sus patas raspó la pared de roca con sus garras, haciendo un sonido chirriante. "Se me debe haber pasado... Por supuesto, no lo hice por faltarle el respeto a Su Majestad... o a Sarabi." sus ojos verdes brillaron ante el nombre que pronunció. "Te recuerdo que siento un absoluto respeto por la reina."

Para Zazu nunca había sido cómodo estar en la misma área que los dos hermanos cuando discutían. Se podía sentir la ira de Mufasa y la indiferencia de Scar al mismo tiempo. "Bueno, por muy resbaladizo que sea tu mente." dijo entonces con irritación hacia el león oscuro. "Como hermano del rey, ¡debías haber estado en primera fila!" sin embargo un chasquido de los dientes de Scar lo envió volando hacia atrás y esconderse detrás de la pata delantera de Mufasa.

"Oh, yo estaba en primera fila." dijo Scar inclinándose para hablar con el ave. "¿Pero no lo recuerdas, Zazu? Fui el primero hasta que llegó ésa bola de pelo al mundo."

Bajando la cabeza Mufasa miró a Scar cara a cara. "Esa bola de pelo es mi hijo." replicó molesto antes de erguirse. "Y tu futuro rey."

Scar sonrió de lado. "Oh, creo que iré a practicar mi reverencia." ante esto, comenzó a alejarse, no queriendo tratar con su hermano y el molesto pájaro.

"¡No me des la espalda, Scar!" Mufasa gruñó. La flagrante falta de respeto y desprecio de Scar comenzaba a irritarlo.

"Oh no, Mufasa." respondió Scar con una sonrisa por encima del hombro. "Quizás tú no me la deberías dar a mí."

Con un rugido atronador, Mufasa cargó hacia adelante hasta que bloqueó la entrada de la cueva, los hermanos se miraron entre sí. "¿Es un reto, Scar?"

No era ningún secreto que Scar una vez había desafiado a Mufasa por el control de las Tierras del Reino. La batalla había sido feroz entre los dos hermanos, que tuvo lugar en una noche de tormenta, y Mufasa había ganado. Scar había perdido y la cicatriz sobre su ojo se había vuelto a abrir hasta que estuvo roja, y su comportamiento había empeorado.

Scar rodó los ojos. "Calma, calma. Jamás me atrevería a rentarte." con una sonrisa, no pudo evitar pronunciar... "Otra vez."

"Lástima." espetó Zazu al lado de Mufasa. "¿Por qué no?"

"Bueno, si de intelecto hablamos, yo tengo las de ganar. Pero cuando se trata de la fuerza bruta..." en ése punto Scar levantó la mirada para mirar a Mufasa antes de pasar por delante de ellos. "Me temo que estoy en el extremo poco profundo del acervo genético... Y el gran Mufasa siempre reinará."

"No siempre, Scar." respondió Mufasa. "Un día, será mi hijo quien reine ésta tierra... Como he dicho, Simba será tu rey."

"Entonces que viva el rey." murmuró Scar antes de alejarse, sintiéndose sediento y no queriendo quedarse con Mufasa por más tiempo.

Mufasa lo vio irse con un suspiro. Aunque no había terminado con ninguna pelea, todavía se sentía tenso después de su reunión. No era así como quería que hicieran las cosas. Había esperado saber de una buena razón por la cual Scar se había perdido la ceremonia, para unirse como lo habían hecho cuando eran cachorros. Lamentablemente, eso no iba a suceder pronto.

"Hay uno en cada familia, señor." dijo Zazu, volando para descansar sobre el hombro de Mufasa. "Dos en la mía, en realidad... Y siempre se las arreglan para arruinar ocasiones especiales."

Mufasa sacudió la cabeza. "¿Qué voy a hacer con él?"

Zazu sonrió enseguida con un poco de malicia. "Haría una alfombra muy bonita."

"¡Zazu!" Mufasa reprendió, pero no pudo evitar sonreír.

"¡Y cuando se ensucie, puedes sacarlo y vencerlo!" continuó Zazu, haciendo reír a Mufasa. Luego continuó, declarando la solución de sus sueños: "¿O por qué no simplemente echarlo de su guarida con los dientes y las garras? ¡Lo digo en serio! Debería haber sido expulsado de las Tierras del Reino hace años."

Ésa vez, Mufasa dejó de reír y sonreír. Sin importar cuán irrespetuoso o sarcástico hubiera actuado Scar, él todavía era su hermano. No estaba seguro de qué había hecho que actuara de la forma en que lo hacía ahora, pero aún así quería ayudarlo. "Es mi hermano, Zazu." le recordó a su asesor. "Éste es su hogar... Mientras yo sea rey, eso no va a cambiar. Lo ayudaré a regresar por el camino correcto, incluso si eso me mata."

"Como dije, hay uno en cada familia." respondió Zazu. "Por qué, uno de mis primos pensó que era un pájaro carpintero. Golpeaba la cabeza contra los árboles, y Dios sabe que los picos de un cálao no están hechos para eso. Debido a esto, tenía conmociones cerebrales regularmente, y-" se detuvo y miró a su alrededor, notando que Mufasa se había ido. "Y, por supuesto, ya se fue." con eso tomó vuelo detras del rey. "¡Señor, espereme!"

_________________

La lluvia había llegado a África, bañando la tierra con lluvia y tormentas. Todavía era la estación húmeda, por lo que llovía cada pocos días. La hierba permaneció verde, pero todavía no salieron animales para pastar. Un relámpago cruzó el cielo y los truenos rodaron.

En un árbol baobab, Rafiki el mandril estaba trabajando. Después de la ceremonia, había regresado a su solitario árbol baobab, pintando una imagen del príncipe recién nacido. Tal y como se había enterado que Busara había hecho con Mufasa cuando era más joven y con el rey Ahadi.

Tarareó mientras continuaba su trabajo, terminando con los rasgos faciales. Él se rió entre dientes, sabiendo que estaba obteniendo la característica correcta del cachorro. Luego, recordando la ceremonia untó suavemente la frente de la pintura con un poco de pintura.

"Simba." murmuró con una sonrisa. Ése cachorro iba a tener un buen futuro por delante, estaba seguro de eso.


	2. "Todo lo que la luz toca."

Un nuevo día iba a amanecer en las Tierras del Reino varios meses después; las lluvias habían ido y venido. Mientras que el joven Simba creció hasta convertirse en un cachorro sano, después de haber perdido la grasa de bebé cuando era un bebé, también creció en confianza y aventura. Desde el momento en que salió el sol hasta que se puso, estuvo lleno de energía y finalmente se tranquilizó cuando llegó la hora de acostarse.

Una mañana, Simba se despertó antes que los otros leones. Acababa de salir de un sueño con él y su padre rescatando a una familia de mangostas y luchando contra cocodrilos juntos. Saliendo de la madriguera observó la sabana debajo de la Roca del Rey, listo para salir y explorar. Miró hacia atrás para ver si uno de los cachorros también se había levantado, pero todavía estaban dormidos. Sin embargo se dio cuenta que no necesitaba un compañero de juegos ése día; no ése día era el día en que pasaría tiempo de calidad con su padre.

"¡Papá, papá!" aulló, corriendo de regreso a la cueva. "¡Vamos, tienes que levantarte!"

Saltó entre la masa de leonas y cachorros, tratando de no pisarlos. A pesar de que se abalanzó sobre la espalda de otra leona por accidente, se disculpó y ésta sólo le devolvió un gruñido somnoliento.

Finalmente, Simba llegó al fondo de la cueva, donde dormían sus padres. Si bien había crecido desde su ceremonia, todavía era pequeño en comparación con su padre Mufasa.

"¡Papá!" gorjeó el cachorro tratando de llamar la atención de Mufasa. Pero su padre sólo respondió con un ronquido, lo que llevó a que se quejara. "Papá... Papá. Papá, papá, papá, papá, papá, papá, papá, papá..."

Sarabi había abierto un ojo para asegurarse de que su hijo no estuviera herido o enfermo. Cuando vio que estaba ansioso, sonrió y volvió a cerrar los ojos. "Tu hijo está despierto." murmuró hacia Mufasa con diversión.

"En la madrugada, él es tu hijo." murmuró Mufasa entre la repetición de Simba de "papá"

Mientras tanto, Simba siguió haciendo todo lo posible para despertar a su padre. Tirar de la oreja no funcionó, así que trató de golpearle la cabeza en el área debajo de la mandíbula. "¡Lo prometiste!"

Abriendo los ojos Mufasa miró a su hijo, medio somnoliento y medio divertido. "Está bien, está bien... Estoy levantado."

"¡Sí!" Simba vitoreó y giró en círculos.

Mufasa dejó escapar un fuerte bostezo, que sonó un poco como un rugido. A su lado, Sarabi rodó sobre sus patas, inclinándose para lamerle la mejilla, que regresó con un suave golpe de cabeza.

Mientras las otras leonas y sus cachorros comenzaban a agitarse, la familia real salió de la cueva. Simba se lanzó hacia su madre, frotándose contra sus piernas y Sarabi lo acarició a cambio empujándolo, observando a padre e hijo irse con una sonrisa en su hocico.

"Estoy listo." dijo Simba una vez que dejaron a Sarabi atrás.

Con una sonrisa Mufasa negó con la cabeza. "Si, igual yo." fue lo único que dijo antes de alejarse de su hijo, tomando una dirección diferente a la del pequeño león.

"¿Y qué haremos?" preguntó Simba siguiéndolo. "¿Ordenar la cacería? ¿Perseguir a los intrusos?"

Mufasa no respondió, solo se adelantó. Pero se dirigía hacia la parte posterior de la Roca del Rey, no lejos de él.

"¿Papá?" Simba dijo, confundida. "¡Hacia allá no es, es el camino equivocado!"

Mufasa sonrió sobre su hombro. "¿Quién dice que voy por el camino equivocado?" fue todo lo que pidió antes de seguir caminando. "Ven, sígueme."

Simba decidió no discutir y siguió a su padre. Mientras luchaba por saltar de una repisa a otra al lado de la Roca del Rey, Mufasa simplemente se levantó con facilidad. Él era el adulto, por lo que era más fácil para un adulto que para un cachorro. Simba ya se sentía cansado por la escalada, pero no quería rendirse ahora. Finalmente, llegaron a la cima, y se acercó para sentarse junto a Mufasa, quien se sentó cerca del borde del promotorio, mirando hacia el horizonte.

No pasó nada por unos momentos, y pronto se sintió como horas. Simba casi deseaba no haberse levantado tan temprano; de esa manera, cualquier cosa que Mufasa quisiera mostrarle podría llegar antes. "¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí?" maulló después de un tiempo en silencio. "No pasa nada."

Mufasa desvió su mirada hacia el cachorro con sus ojos y cara serios. Luego miró hacia el horizonte. "Mira, Simba... Todo lo que toca la luz es nuestro reino."

Simba siguió su mirada y miró hacia la sabana. El sol ahora estaba saliendo, enorme, magnífico y dorado, bañando la tierra con naranja y amarillo. La vida comenzaba a agitarse en las llanuras y bosques abiertos que habitaban las Tierras del Reino. Era una vista hermosa, una vista impresionante, y cualquier otra cosa que deseara poder describir mejor.

"Wow... ¿eres el rey de todo?" el cachorro le preguntó a su padre.

Mufasa asintió con la cabeza. "Sí... Pero el tiempo de un soberano asciende y desciende como el sol. Un día, Simba, el sol se pondrá en mi reinado y saldrá contigo siendo el nuevo rey."

Simba bajó los oídos ante el tono de la voz de su padre. Parecía tener una mezcla de seriedad y tristeza en su tono. Un escalofrío recorrió su pelaje al pensar en la muerte de su padre, y eso lo puso triste. Pero la tristeza fue reemplazada repentinamente por la realización. "¿Y todo esto se volverá mío?"

"En cierto modo... Esta tierra será tuya para proteger." agregó Mufasa. "Como rey, es mi deber proteger todo lo que toca la luz, ser el primer sirviente del reino, y será tu deber algún día continuar en mi lugar... Es una gran responsabilidad."

Simba asintió y giró la cabeza hacia cualquier lugar que pudiera ver. Mufasa sabía que era demasiado para que un cachorro joven asimilara todo de una vez, pero él aprendería. Se sabía que los leones crecían rápidamente en las Tierras del Reino, más que en cualquier otro lugar de África.

"Todo lo que toca la luz..." Simba repitió las palabras de su padre, sus ojos se dirigieron al abrevadero y las montañas. Luego notó un área más oscura fuera de las fronteras. "¿Qué pasa con ese lugar más allá de las sombras?"

"Eso está más allá de nuestras fronteras." respondió Mufasa con los ojos en el lugar oscuro. "Jamás debes ir allí, Simba."

"Pero pensé que un rey podía hacer lo que quisiera." cuestionó Simba. "Adueñarse de todo."

Mufasa sonrió. "Oh, hay más en ser un rey que en salirte con la tuya todo el tiempo."

La cara de Simba se iluminó y sus orejas se animaron. "¿Hay más?"

"Simba..." Mufasa se interrumpió con una risa divertida.

Entonces, cuando Mufasa comenzó a descender de la Roca del Rey, Simba hizo todo lo posible para igualar su paso y deambular.

Mientras caminaban, Mufasa señaló los diversos lugares en las Tierras del Reino. Le presentó a Simba al bosque donde los elefantes descansaban a la sombra, un pequeño oasis donde podían vivir animales más pequeños y todo lo demás. Otros animales ya se habían levantado y se movían. Las aves se congregaban en el aire, y dos jóvenes rinocerontes machos practicaban su lucha con sus cuernos chocando. Para los depredadores, vio perros salvajes alimentando a sus cachorros con un cadáver de cebra, regurgitando la carne para que los cachorros tuvieran algo más suave para comer.

Mientras una manada de antílopes corría, Simba quiso unirse a su carrera, incluso tratar de atrapar uno. Pero Mufasa sacudió la cabeza... Ya habría tiempo para eso más tarde.

"Todo lo que ves existe en un delicado equilibrio." le dijo a su hijo mientras caminaban. "Todo rey tiene que entender ese equilibrio y respetar a cada criatura, desde la hormiga hasta el antílope."

"Pero papá, ¿que no comemos antílopes?" preguntó Simba.

"Sí, Simba, pero te lo voy a explicar." Mufasa esperó a que su cachorro lo alcanzara para continuar. "Cuando morimos, nuestros cuerpos se vuelven pasto, y el antílope come ese pasto. Así todos estamos conectados en el gran Ciclo de la Vida."

De repente, una voz sonó sobre ellos: "¡Buenos días, señor!"

Padre e hijo levantaron la vista cuando Zazu voló desde arriba y aterrizó frente a ellos en una roca. Su pico rojo brillante parecía ser lo único en las Tierras del Reino que era más brillante que el sol.

"Buenos días, Zazu." saludó Mufasa formalmente.

"Comprobando el informe de la mañana." dijo Zazu con una rápida reverencia.

"Comienza." respondió Mufasa.

"Bueno, diez flamencos estiraron la pata." informó Zazu con Mufasa que asintió para que continuara. "Los leopardos están un poco en un lugar, y los babuinos se están volviendo locos por esto. Dos jirafas tienen torticolis. Pua y sus cocodrilos están obteniendo nuevas ofertas por los bancos..."

Mientras Zazu hablaba y Mufasa escuchaba, Simba se aburrió un poco al escuchar todo el informe de la mañana. Justo entonces, notó un grillo saltando. Esperó mientras Mufasa y Zazu estaban hablando y luego comenzó a seguir al grillo. Se abalanzó sobre él, pero siempre estaba fuera de su alcance.

"¿Qué estás haciendo, hijo?" Mufasa preguntó con curiosidad.

Simba dejó de saltar cuando se dio cuenta de que no había atrapado el grillo. "Saltando."

Mufasa lo compensó con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. "Un poco de diversión, ¿eh? Deja que un viejo profesional te muestre cómo se hace."

Mientras tanto, Zazu continuaba con su informe matutino. "Las aves garrapatas picotean a los elefantes. Les dije a los elefantes que lo olvidaran, pero no pueden..."

"Zazu, ¿te darías la vuelta?" Mufasa lo interrumpió.

"Sí, señor." Zazu asintió dándose la vuelta para continuar. "A los guepardos les cuesta mucho no robar la cena de los babuinos. Pero como siempre digo, los guepardos nunca prosperan-"

"Quedate agachado." le susurró Mufasa a Simba, su voz tan baja que Zazu no podía oírlo.

Simba asintió y se lo repitió varias veces, lo que llevó a Mufasa a regañarlo suavemente.

"¿Que esta pasando?" preguntó Zazu, tomando un breve descanso de su informe.

"Solo le doy a Simba una lección de ataque." respondió Mufasa. "Date la vuelta por favor."

"Oh, cierto. Salto..." entonces Zazu chilló con sorpresa, "¡¿Saltar?! ¡Oh Señor, no puedes hablar en serio!"

Todo lo que Mufasa hizo fue sonreír e indicarle a Zazu con su pata que se diera la vuelta. Zazu gimió pero hizo lo que le dijeron. "Esto es tan humillante..."

Mientras tanto, Mufasa seguía instruyendo a Simba sobre cómo cazar. "Estudia el viento... Las sombras y espera el momento perfecto para atacar."

"¿Qué le estás diciendo ahora?" exigió Zazu. Pero cuando miró a su alrededor, nadie respondió ni estaba a la vista. Nadie excepto los sonidos de otros pájaros cantando. "¿Mufasa?" asomó encogiéndose. "... ¿Simba?"

Y así, Simba salió de la nada, atrapando a Zazu con la guardia baja. Se abalanzó hasta que arrojó al ave al suelo.

"Eso es muy bueno." Mufasa se echó a reír, y Simba dejó su "captura", trotando hacia su padre con la cabeza y la cola en alto.

"¡Por favor, son las noticias!" Zazu se levantó, refunfuñando y desempolvando sus plumas. Estaba a punto de volar y recordarle a los leones que era su asesor, no su juguete, cuando una rata topo salió del suelo.

"Zazu."

Zazu lo miró exasperado. "¿Sí?"

"Señor, noticias del subsuelo." el tipo continuó saludando con su pata al ave.

Mientras tanto, Mufasa siguió alabando a Simba por sus habilidades de ataque. "¡Fue un buen ataque!" iba a instruirlo un poco más sobre nuevas técnicas de caza cuando Zazu de repente voló hacia ellos. "¡Señor!" él chilló. "¡Hienas, en las Tierras del Reino! ¡Están cazando!"

Inmediatamente, Mufasa estuvo en alerta. Ya no se reía, su rostro se había vuelto mortalmente serio. "¿Sarabi está con las leonas? ¿Puedes verlas?"

"Sí, están tratando de expulsar a esos brutos." informó Zazu.

"Bien. Zazu, llevate a Simba." ordenó Mufasa. "Tengo que ayudar a defender nuestras fronteras."

Con eso, comenzó a salir corriendo. Las hienas habían roto su acuerdo de no entrometerse en las Tierras del Reino. Tenían su propia tierra, mientras que los que vivían en las Tierras del Reino tenían la suya. Se necesitaban fronteras para ése propósito, le había dicho una vez su padre. Ahora tendría que expulsarlos una vez más.

"Espera, dejame ayudarte, papá." rogó Simba.

"No, Simba." le dijo Mufasa severamente. "Esto no es algo para que los jóvenes se involucren... Regresa a casa." Y con eso, salió corriendo. Simba intentó una vez más ir tras él, pero Zazu voló y aterrizó en su camino. Mientras tanto, Mufasa ahora no era más que una mota que desaparecía lentamente.

"Nunca puedo ir a ninguna parte." se quejó Simba en voz alta mientras marchaba de regreso a la Roca del Rey.

"Oh, joven maestro, lo harás. Algún día serás rey." le recordó Zazu. "¡Y luego podrás perseguir a esos babosos y estúpidos cazadores furtivos desde el amanecer hasta el anochecer!"

Simba siguió a Zazu en silencio mientras éste no paraba de darle palabras de aliento.

__________________

Simba miraba a los otros cachorros jugando, participando en juegos como Atrapa la cola o Saltar sobre el guijarro; uno de los cachorros incluso dejó algunos pájaros que él y Simba habían criado posados en su espalda. En este momento, no estaba de humor para jugar con sus compañeros. Por lo general, le gustaba pasar el rato con los otros cachorros, pero una parte de él seguía haciendo una mueca por haber sido dejado atrás por su padre.

Le mostraría que podía cazar, decidió para sí mismo. Entonces él iba a tener que llevarlo a cazar con él.

Miró a su alrededor, buscando algo para cazar. Vió a Zazu posado en una rama cerca del borde del claro de los cachorros, vigilándolos. Pero Simba decidió no hacerlo por dos razones. La primera fue que Zazu estaba fuera de su alcance, y la segunda fue que se había abalanzado sobre él antes de todos modos. Así que siguió buscando un objetivo para atacar, uno que no se fuera volando.

Los otros cachorros eran otra opción. Pero Simba les diría lo que estaba haciendo, y ellos también querrían jugar. Simplemente no estaba de humor para que los otros cachorros se metieran en su diversión. Así que siguió mirando de nuevo hasta que notó un escarabajo azul trepando por un tronco no muy lejos. Estaba ocupándose de sus propios asuntos, y también era el objetivo perfecto para su caza. Recordando lo que su padre le había enseñado, se hundió en la hierba. Se alejó cada vez más de los otros cachorros hasta que estuvo cerca del fondo de la Roca del Rey. El escarabajo siguió su camino alegre; si sabía que lo estaba acechando, no le prestaba atención.

"Voy a ser un rey poderoso." susurró, acercándose al escarabajo. "Enemigos tengan cuidado..."

Se arrastró muy cerca del escarabajo, hasta que su rostro estuvo cerca de su brillante cuerpo azul. De repente, el escarabajo extendió sus alas y se alejó, dejando que el cachorro lo viera irse... y luego aterrizó frente a él nuevamente. Simba sonrió y se preparó para su ataque.

"Si deseas atrapar algo, acomódate contra el viento."

Simba se dio la vuelta y saltó un pie en el aire. Scar lo miraba desde la sombra de su propia guarida, tumbado y ceñudo. Su pelaje castaño oscuro y su melena negra estaban bien escondidos en las sombras, por lo que Simba se sorprendió. El cachorro se preguntó si su tío alguna vez estaba de buen humor para hablar.

"Yo ya sé cazar, tío Scar." le dijo Simba al león oscuro. "Solo estoy ayudando a proteger las Tierras del Reino. ¡Cuidado!"

Se abalanzó sobre el escarabajo, pero ésa vez voló para siempre. Todo lo que le quedó fue estrellarse contra la roca primero. Retrocedió, gruñendo y frotándose la nariz con una pata.

"Bueno, recemos para que nunca seamos atacados por un escarabajo." Scar respondió, su ceño fruncido casi haciendo una mueca. "No querrías tener una cicatriz como la mía, ¿verdad?" se dio la vuelta con la espalda hacia Simba, agitando la cola. "Ve a jugar con los otros cachorros, Simba. No te voy a vigilar."

"¿Vigilar?" a pesar de la dureza de su tío, Simba no se decepcionó. Su padre que le mostraba el reino todavía estaba zumbando en su mente, la idea de convertirse en rey zumbaba aún más. "¡Oh, espera un minuto!" dijo, corriendo hacia el estudio. "Oye, tío Scar, ¿adivina qué?"

Scar, que ya estaba de vuelta en su guarida, dejó de pasear y rodó los ojos. "Desprecio las adivinanzas."

"Voy a convertirme en rey." se jactó Simba.

Scar frunció el ceño aún más, hasta que casi le descubrieron los dientes. No quería que le recordaran que no llegaría a ser rey, no mientras Mufasa y su cachorro todavía estuvieran vivos. "Oh, grandioso." murmuró goteando sarcasmo, dándole a Simba una mirada fulminante cuando éste le dio la espalda.

Simba caminó hacia Scar hasta que subió a la roca que colgaba cerca de la entrada de su guarida. "Piénsalo. Cuando sea rey, tendré que darte órdenes, decirte qué hacer. ¿No crees que es raro?"

"No imaginas cuanto." se quejó Scar. Escuchar todo éso lo hizo querer vomitar, o cortar bolas de pelo como había visto hacer a los caracoles alguna vez.

"Papá me mostró todo el reino." Simba agregó con una sonrisa "¡Y yo voy a gobernarlo todo!"

"Bueno, perdóname por no saltar de alegría." gruñó Scar. "Me duele la espalda, ya sabes." con eso, se dejó caer al suelo de la cueva, tratando de ignorar a Simba. Pero el olor del cachorro le dijo que todavía estaba allí, curioso como siempre.

Simba lo siguió a la cueva. Nunca antes había estado allí, y ahora podía ver por qué. Se sentía más frío que la guarida encima de ellos, el aire olía raro y los huesos parecían esparcir el suelo como ramas viejas. Ése lugar parecía espeluznante, pero su curiosidad lo conquistó. "Oye tío Scar." dijo corriendo y apoyándose en la melena negra de Scar. "Cuando sea rey, ¿qué te hará eso?"

"El tío de un mono." se quejó Scar.

Simba se rió y se alejó de él con diversión. "Eres tan raro."

Ésa vez, Scar sonrió. "No tienes idea." dijo, al igual que una idea estaba tomando semilla en su mente. Se levantó y caminó hacia la entrada de su cueva. "Entonces tu padre te mostró todo el reino, ¿verdad?"

"Todo." respondió Simba. "Me mostró el abrevadero, las montañas, simplemente... todo."

"Sin embargo, no te mostró lo que está más allá de ese aumento en la frontera norte, ¿verdad?" Scar presionó.

Simba gimió y se sentó. No sabía que Scar había sabido sobre el lugar oscuro en la frontera. "Ah, no... Dijo que nunca fuera... Jamás."

"¡Y tiene toda la razón!" Scar declaró para sorpresa de Simba. "Es demasiado peligroso... Solo los leones más valientes van allí."

Como Scar había predicho, Simba se animó, curioso. "Bueno, soy valiente. ¿Qué hay allá?"

"No, lo siento, Simba, simplemente no puedo decírtelo." dijo Scar con un poco de aire pomposo, apartándose de él.

"¿Por qué no?" Simba frunció el ceño.

"Simba, Simba." dijo Scar, frotando suavemente la cabeza del cachorro. "Sólo estoy cuidando el bienestar de mi sobrino favorito."

Simba se retorció juguetonamente fuera del alcance de su tío. "Sí, pero soy tu único sobrino."

Scar sonrió abiertamente. "Una razón más para que yo sea protector... Un cementerio de elefantes no es lugar para un joven príncipe-" enseguida fingió jadear. "¡Vaya!"

"¿Un cementerio de qué?" Simba maulló con asombro. No es de extrañar que su padre no quisiera que fuera allí; aunque podría ser huesos por todas partes, ese era un lugar al que quería ir. "¡Whoa!"

"¡Dios mío, he dicho demasiado!" Scar se reprendió a sí mismo. Luego sonrió de nuevo, luciendo una sonrisa astuta. "Bueno, supongo que te ibas a enterar algún día si vas a ser el rey."

"¿Ya fuiste allí?" preguntó Simba. Su padre siempre le había dicho que dejara a Scar solo, diciendo que no era un león social. Pero hasta ahora, su tío no parecía tan malo para él, una vez que superaba la actitud gruñona.

Scar sonrió abiertamente. "Todos los leones hemos ido. Yo estuve allí, tu padre estuvo allí, tu madre también estuvo allí, y... básicamente todos. Sin embargo, no es lugar para un cachorro como tú." cuando Simba frunció el ceño ante la idea de que se mencionara nuevamente al 'cachorro' presionó. "En serio, es bastante peligroso para un cachorro... Tantos huesos podridos y pozos repletos de lodo hirviente... ¡ugh!"

Si bien sus palabras fueron desalentadoras, intrigaron a Simba. Ahora realmente quería ir allí y descubrir cómo era el lugar. Era demasiado tentador dejarlo pasar.

"Es solo un área espantosa para evitar a toda costa. Solo prométeme una cosa." dijo Scar, acercando a Simba para un abrazo. "¡Prométeme que nunca visitarás ese horrible lugar!"

Casi sonaba divertido, el cementerio de elefantes. En todo caso, las palabras de su tío parecieron alentar más a Simba a hacer que quisiera ir allí. Pero le dio a Scar una sonrisa. "¡No hay problema!"

Scar sonrió a cambio y dejó que Simba se levantara. "Buen chico... Ahora corre, regresa a jugar. Y recuerda..." llamó antes de que Simba pudiera salir corriendo. "Es nuestro pequeño secreto, su majestad."

Simba salió corriendo, dejando atrás a Scar. Era un secreto que no le iba a decir a nadie en absoluto... bueno, casi a todos. Había alguien a la que iría a preguntar sobre el cementerio de elefantes. Entonces se fue corriendo a buscarla.

En cuanto a Scar, sonrió y regresó a su guarida. Eso fue mucho más fácil de lo que había pensado. Escuchar a Simba hablar sobre cómo sería rey era aún más insoportable, ahora que Mufasa tuvo que hablar sobre el "círculo de la vida". Entonces decidió que, para volver a ser el siguiente en la fila, Simba tendría que irse.


	3. "Cementerio de elefantes."

Simba corrió como pudo de un extremo de la Roca del Rey al otro, tratando de buscar a alguien a quien contarle su secreto. Definitivamente no podría ser uno de los adultos, porque ellos sabrían lo que estaba haciendo. Estaría en un gran problema, y también podría su tío Scar por contarle al respecto. No, tendría que decírselo solo a su mejor amiga.

Uno de esos lugares era un afloramiento donde su madre Sarabi yacía con las otras leonas en la manada. Debió haber regresado de perseguir a las hienas, luciendo relajada ya a pesar de las nuevas cicatrices en su piel, y las otras leonas habían regresado de su cacería matutina. Cerca de ella estaba su amiga Sarafina, que estaba bañando a su hija. Su hija, Nala, era una de las mejores amigas de Simba en las Tierras del Reino, una joven cachorrita de pelaje claro y ojos color verde azulado.

Nala misma estaba ansiosa por pasar el día con Simba. A menudo se metían en travesuras y salían juntos, como ir al abrevadero, fingir que las colas de otros leones eran una serpiente y practicar la lucha. Ser amigo de un príncipe ciertamente tenía sus ventajas. Incluso se sentía bien ser tratada como realeza, incluso si ella y su madre no eran reales como Mufasa y su reina e hijo.

Pero ese día tuvo su hora del baño por su madre. Afortunadamente para ella, su suerte cambió. Simba entró corriendo al claro, saludando a las otras leonas mientras saludaban al príncipe.

"Hola, Nala." la saludó Simba cuando la alcanzó.

"Hola, Simba." respondió Nala con una sonrisa.

Simba también sonrió y se alejó un poco. "Vamos, acabo de enterarme de un gran lugar."

Nala frunció el ceño mientras su madre seguía bañándola. "Simba, estoy a mitad de mi baño."

"Tendrás que esperar hasta que termine antes de ir a ningún lado." agregó Sarafina.

"Y es la hora del tuyo, joven cachorro." dijo Sarabi detrás de él.

Antes de que Simba pudiera huir, su madre lo recogió y lo acostó en sus patas delanteras. Era una gran leona, la leona más grande del orgullo, y también tenía el pelaje marrón más oscuro. Ella comenzó a lamerlo, lo que hizo que Simba se retorciera.

"¡Mamá!" se quejó Simba, inquieto. Si había una cosa en el mundo que odiaba, eran los baños. "¡Mamá, me despeinas mi melena!" Sarabi sonrió mientras su hijo se retorcía fuera de su alcance. "Bien, ya estoy limpio, ¿nos podemos ir?"

"¿A dónde vamos?" preguntó Nala, mientras su madre le lavaba la grupa. "Espero que sea algo interesante."

"Claro, es un lugar realmente genial." la tranquilizó Simba.

"¿Y dónde está ese lugar tan 'genial'?" Sarabi preguntó con una sonrisa.

Simba casi había olvidado que su madre estaba detrás de él. "Oh, eh..." sintió una pequeña mentira formándose en la punta de su lengua. "... cerca del manantial."

Nala levantó la vista de su baño, sin impresionarse. "¿El manantial? ¿Qué hay de interesante ahí?"

Simba le sonrió a su madre antes de volverse hacia Nala. "Te enseñaré cuando lleguemos."

"Oh." respondió Nala, ahora asintiendo con la cabeza en comprensión. Entonces miró a su madre con grandes ojos verde azulado. "Mamá, ¿puedo ir con Simba?"

Sarafina se encogió de hombros antes de mirar a su amiga y reina. "¿Tú que dices, Sarabi?"

"Bueno..." comenzó Sarabi. "Las hienas todavía pueden estar al acecho."

"¿Sí?" ambos cachorros preguntaron con grandes sonrisas.

"Pero estoy segura de que las asustamos." continuó Sarabi. "Así que mientras se queden en el extremo poco profundo, está bien para mí."

"¡Sí!" los cachorros vitorearon y saltaron encantados. Simba no podía creer que funcionara; después de todo, iba a mostrarle a Nala el cementerio de elefantes. Estaban a punto de irse cuando lo que dijo Sarabi arruinó su estado de ánimo: "Y otro pequeño detalle... Zazu debe ir con ustedes."

Esto hizo que se detuvieran. "¡No, Zazu no!" Simba gimió, sabiendo que el cálao iba a arruinar su plan.

"O va Zazu, o los dos se quedan." dijo Sarabi, ésa vez sonando más firme.

Y allí estaba, pensó Simba con la mirada puesta. Así que tuvieron que esperar hasta que Zazu regresara para escoltar a los cachorros a su destino.

___________________

"¡No se retrasen! ¡Caminen! ¡Un paso adelante! ¡Marchen como uno solo!" Zazu llamó desde arriba de los cachorros. "¡Cuanto antes lleguemos allí, antes podremos irnos! Cuando lleguemos al manantial, deben quedarse en el extremo poco profundo."

Los dos cachorros caminaron lentamente bajo la sombra de Zazu, a través de la alta hierba de la sabana. Pronto, el suelo blando debajo de ellos se endurecería en una tierra dura una vez que la estación seca llegara, pero por ahora era reconfortante. Y aparte de que Zazu tarareaba ocasionalmente para sí mismo, era bastante pacífico.

"Entonces, ¿a dónde vamos en realidad?" Nala susurró. "No puedes engañarme, Simba. No es el manantial."

Simba se volvió hacia Nala sorprendido. Si había algo que Nala sabía bien sobre él, era que siempre tenía un truco bajo la manga. "¿Cómo supiste eso?"

Nala sonrió. "No es difícil de adivinar... Odias el agua... Así que dime, ¿a dónde vamos realmente?"

"Oí de un lugar especial, Nala." susurró Simba. "El más increíble, sorprendente-"

Ante ello, Nala agitó la cola. "¡Solo dime dónde!"

"Un cementerio de elefantes." respondió Simba.

"¡Wow!" Nala exclamó en voz alta.

Simba vio que Zazu los miraba brevemente, así que corrió al lado de Nala para callarla. "Shh... ¡Zazu!" él le recordó, sus ojos se dirigieron hacia el cálao.

Nala asintió con la cabeza. "Lo siento. ¿Está muy lejos?"

"No mucho... En donde estan las sombras." respondió Simba, pero luego se dio cuenta de que no tenía idea de cuán 'no lejos' estaba. "Pero calma todo el ha estado allí."

"¿Y si nos perdemos?" preguntó Nala, luciendo nerviosa por primera vez. "Jamás hemos ido tan lejos."

En ése momento, Simba casi sentía lo mismo. En realidad no tenía idea de si él y Nala encontrarían el camino de regreso a casa. Solo la idea de perderse en medio del desierto lo hacía sentir muy pequeño. Fue un pensamiento muy aterrador.

Pero, de nuevo, no quería tener miedo frente a Nala. Él era el futuro rey; los reyes siempre eran valientes y no se perdían. Y después de todo, su tío incluso dijo que todos los leones habían estado allí. "Relájate, Nala... No hay de que preocuparse."

"Bueno, si hay una cosa." dijo Nala mirando hacia el cielo. Simba siguió su mirada y vio a Zazu dando vueltas como si las abejas lo persiguieran.

De repente, Zazu comenzó a chillar. "¡Hay un peligro inminente! ¡Algo se aproxima!" luego, cuando los cachorros se congelaron de miedo, volvió a hablar, aliviado. "Ay, olvídenlo, era mi sombra." luego continuó la vigilancia de la zona, no avergonzado en absoluto por su autointerrupción.

Cuando los cachorros siguieron caminando, Nala murmuró: "¿Cómo vamos a deshacernos del tonto?"

"Confía en mí, se que hacer." se jactó Simba. "Sígueme a la libertad."

La sombra de Zazu se hizo más grande, y Simba levantó la vista. El cálao había aterrizado en el suelo ante ellos, con una gran sonrisa en el pico.

"Es tan adorable ver al futuro rey con su futura reina." los saludó Zazu mientras volaba. "Sólo mirense, pequeñas semillas de romance floreciendo en la sabana... sus padres estarán felices. ¡Es tan emocionante que se me enchinan las plumas!"

Las orejas de Nala se animaron. "¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Bueno, algun día los dos estaran comprometiendos." dijo Zazu con una sonrisa.

"¿Qué?" Simba estaba completamente confundido.

Zazu agitó sus alas. "Ya sabes... prometidos. Novios. Futuros."

"Simba, ¿sabes idioma ave?" Nala preguntó con ironía.

"¿Puedes darle algún sentido?" preguntó Simba, aún más confundido que nunca.

"¡Casados! Que un día los dos se van a casar." les informó Zazu. Cuando los cachorros no respondieron, agregó un poco más impaciente. "¡El uno con el otro!"

Por un largo momento, los cachorros le dieron una mirada incierta a Zazu, y luego se miraron el uno al otro. Entonces Simba se dio cuenta de lo que quería decir. Significaba algo similar a lo que Mufasa y Sarabi eran el uno para el otro: una pareja casada. Él y Nala emitieron sonidos de disgusto al pensarlo.

"No puedo casarme con ella." le dijo Simba a Zazu. "¡Ella es mi mejor amiga!"

"Sí, sería realmente extraño." agregó Nala. "Además, no puede comer impalas."

"Yo también puedo." argumentó Simba. "Simplemente no me gusta el impala. Además, eres la que le teme a los rinocerontes." enseguida se volvió hacia Zazu. "Acéptalo, Zazu... Nala y yo no nos vamos a casar."

"¿Un monarca que ignora la tradición? ¿El estilo de vida conservador en las Tierras del Reino?" comentó Zazu, mientras Simba imitaba las palabras de Zazu de manera burlona detrás de él. "Lamento reventar su burbuja, pero ustedes dos tórtolos no tienen otra opción. Es una tradición que se remonta a generaciones."

Simba compartió una sonrisa con Nala. "Cuando sea rey, eso será lo primero que cancele."

Zazu se sorbió la nariz. "No mientras esté cerca."

"En ese caso, estás despedido." dijo Simba con una sonrisa.

"¡Hmph!" Zazu resopló. "Buen intento, pero solo el rey puede hacer eso."

"Pero él es el futuro rey." le recordó Nala.

"Sí." dijo Simba con una sonrisa, golpeando el pecho de Zazu. "Y eso significa que tienes que hacer lo que te diga que hagas."

Zazu ahora se estaba irritando, sus plumas se desprendían. "¡Todavía no! ¡Y con una actitud como esa, me temo que te estás convirtiendo en un rey bastante patético!"

Simba sonrió de lado. "Yo no lo veo así." con eso pegó un salto aterrizando frente a ave que voló hacia atrás.

A la imaginación del pequeño cachorro el paisaje africano se convirtió abruptamente en un estilo de dibujos animados surrealista y de colores brillantes. _"Poderoso rey seré, sin oposición..."_

 _"Pues yo nunca he visto un rey león que no tenga mechón..."_ acercándose al cachorro Zazu le arrancó una hebra de pelo donde estaría su melena en un futuro.

Alejándose del ave Simba corrió detrás de una hojas secas, obteniendo una melena de ellas. _"Nunca ha habido nadie así... Seré la sensación."_ sacudiendo las hojas saltó hacia un tronco cercano. _"Observa como rujo yo, te causo un gran temor..."_ su grito sorprendió a Zazu que tropezó hacia atrás en un charco.

Sacudiendo sus alas Zazu comenzó a secarse en lo que parecía ser una toalla colgante. _"Pues, no parece nada excepcional-"_ se interrumpió al darse cuenta que la toalla en realidad era la oreja de un elefante rojo que terminó golpeandolo a con su trompa, enviándolo a saltar como una piedra a través de una piscina de agua poco profunda.

Sonriendo ambos cachorros siguieron de inmediato. _"Yo quisiera ya, ser un rey."_

 _"Piense bien y verá que aun le falta mucho, alteza."_ replicó Zazu cuando ambos cachorros se pararon a cada lado de él.

 _"Nadie que me diga..."_ Simba cantó llamando la atención del ave mientras Nala le hacía una mueca a sus espaldas.

Enseguida Zazu volteó hacia él. _"Bueno, cuando dije que..."_

 _"...lo que debo hacer."_ Nala continuó la oración de Simba, apartando la atención de Zazu hacia ella.

Volteando hacia la joven leona, Zazu no se dio cuenta de la mueca que el príncipe hacia a sus espaldas. _"...quise decir que..."_

 _"Nadie que me diga..."_ Simba repitió con terquedad, riendo cuando Nala hizo una cara graciosa.

Zazu miró entre ambos ahora. _"Pero no se da cuenta..."_

 _"...como debo ser."_ ambos cachorros saltaron el charco de agua frente al ave.

 _"¡Pero mire aquí!"_ Zazu batió sus alas enseguida detrás de los jóvenes leones como un águila que se dirige hacia una liebre.

Los cachorros se metieron en medio de algunas cebras que se dirigían hacia el abrevadero, logrando perder a Zazu en la manada. Mientras que éste intentaba encontrarlos entre las rayas y los cascos, Simba y Nala escaparon y corrieron hacia el abrevadero con un atajo. Eso incluía tener que ser perseguido brevemente por mangostas con bandas, ya que usaban sus túneles como atajo.

Cuando Zazu logró detectarlos, Simba y Nala notaron que algunas avestruces también se dirigían hacia el abrevadero.

Las avestruces parecían reconocer a Simba como el príncipe, porque dos se arrojaron al suelo y los dejaron cabalgar. _"Libre de correr seré."_ Simba cantó pasando encima de los avestruces junto con Nala al lado de Zazu.

 _"Bueno, definitivamente eso no."_ Zazu aclaró con incredulidad.

 _"Todo lo que quiera haré..."_ Simba continuó alegremente.

Volando por delante de los cachorros, Zazu miró hacia atrás para hablar con ellos y obligarlos a qué prestaran atención. _"Usted y yo tenemos que, de cara a cara hablar-"_ se interrumpió abruptamente cuando accidentalmente voló directamente hacia un rinoceronte.

 _"Mira nada más... al rey quién quiere aconsejar."_ Simba replicó con diversión, riendo junto con Nala cuando pasaron encima de las avestruces frente al pájaro.

Molesto Zazu tomó vuelo hacia una pequeña rama que flotaba encima del río. _"Si este es el rumbo que llevamos... ¡Yo no voy! Lejos yo me voy de Africa, no me voy a quedar... ¡Aagh!"_ tan pronto como la rama desapareció sobre el borde tomó vuelo rápidamente, sin poder ocultar ahora su rostro de enojo. _"El chico cada día está mas mal..."_

 _"Yo quisiera ya ser un rey..."_ los cachorros trotaron por un corredor de cebras parados en atención. Sin embargo cuando Zazu los siguió todos giraron y levantaron la cola provocando que el ave se cubriera con un ala nervioso.

Sonriendo con diversión Nala y Simba comenzaron a bailar bajo una manada de elefantes en movimiento. Una de las jirafas cercanas bajó su cabeza al suelo dejando que el joven príncipe de subiera a ella.

 _"Miren por aquí..."_ tan pronto la orden salió de la boca de Simba la manada corrió hacia la dirección señalada, pisoteando al mismo tiempo a Zazu que se encontraba debajo de ellos. _"Miren por acá."_ una vez más la manada corrió hacia el otro lado. _"Donde me vean..."_ deslizándose por el cuello de la jirafa cayó en una pose teatral. _"¡Seré una estrella!"_

 _"¡Aún no!"_ Zazu replicó estrictamente al salir debajo de las patas de los animales.

 _"Y con cada criatura compartir..."_ un coro de hipopótamos, osos hormigueros, antílopes, jirafas y otros comenzaron a formar una pirámide con los cachorros en la parte superior. _"Que fuerte por doquier se pueda oír... Lo que el rey Simba tiene que decir..."_

 _"¡Quiero ya ser el rey!"_ Simba continuó con alegría. _"¡Quiero ya ser el rey!"_ repentinamente la pirámide se tambaleó accidentalmente debajo de ellos. _"¡Quiero ya... ser el rey!"_

Zazu abrió los ojos con con horror cuando la pila de animales comenzaron a caer uno detrás del otro haciéndolo batir sus alas para esquivarlos. Sin embargo a mitad de vuelo se topó con rinoceronte que terminó sentado encima de él. "Le ruego me disculpe, señora, pero... ¡Quítese de encima!" rogó con voz ahogada desde la grupa del animal. "¿Simba? ¡Nala!"

______________

Más adelante los dos cachorros se aseguraron de que estuvieran lejos del abrevadero. Dondequiera que estuvieran, Zazu estaba seguro de no seguirlos ahora. Entonces Simba y Nala se tomaron un descanso, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

"¡Lo perdimos!" Nala jadeó. Nunca antes había hecho algo tan emocionante en su vida.

"Sé lo que vas a decir." se regodeó Simba, con el pecho hinchado. "El futuro rey es un genio, ¿verdad?"

Nala lo miró indignada. "Oye, genio, fue mi idea."

"Sí, pero yo hice el resto." Simba continuó regodeándose.

"¡Conmigo!" Nala corrigió molesta.

"¿Oh si?" ésa vez Simba frunció el ceño.

"¡Sí! No llegaríamos tan lejos si no fuera por tu futura reina." respondió Nala. Había estado tan sorprendida como Simba cuando Zazu dijo que estaban comprometidos, pero la idea de ser una reina realmente le parecía interesante.

Simba resopló y agitó una pata despectivamente. "¿Ya se te olvidó verdad? No habrá una futura reina."

Los primeros pensamientos de matrimonio de Nala se desvanecieron. Si ella se iba a casar con él , entonces no querría ser reina. "Bien por mí." respondió ella. "Un oso hormiguero sería mejor."

"A ver si alguno te dice que sí." dijo Simba con aire de suficiencia.

Nala sabía a dónde estaba llegando aquello. Por lo general, tenían argumentos amistosos que conducían a burlas y luego a la lucha libre. Ella decidió enseñarle a Simba una pequeña lección: era el futuro rey, pero él no era un rey sin embargo . Ella le recordaría eso. Con los ojos entrecerrados se agachó. "A ver si sales de aquí sin llorar."

"Adelante, dame lo mejor que tengas." respondió Simba, agachándose también.. "¡Rrarr!"

Los dos corrieron el uno contra el otro, luchando e intentando agarrarse al suelo. El juego era una parte importante de la vida de un cachorro joven. Podría enseñarles habilidades sociales o incluso cómo cazar. Al final, Nala logró atrapar a Simba, que había estado buscando fuerza en lugar de ingenio.

"Te vencí." Nala sonrió ante la mirada indignada en el rostro de Simba. "Ahora debes disculparte."

"¡Jamás!" se quejó Simba.

Nala se bajó de él, satisfecha. Simba la fulminó con la mirada antes de que una sonrisa apareciera en su rostro, encontrando una manera de pagarle. Entonces, una vez que Nala no estaba prestando atención, volvió a saltar. Los dos cayeron y lucharon en su segunda ronda, ésa vez rodando cuesta abajo. Pero una vez que llegaron al fondo, Simba esperaba atraparla ésa vez.

Sin embargo, Nala se enrollo primero y lo inmovilizó por segunda vez. "Te vencí otra vez." se regodeó, mientras el príncipe la miraba con indignación.

"Nala, déjame." se quejó Simba, pero un fuerte silbido lo hizo mirar a su alrededor. Un agujero en el suelo arrojaba humo caliente y maloliente que ondeaba en el aire. "¿Qué es eso?"

"No vas a engañarme, Simba." dijo Nala aún encima del pequeño león. "Ya sé que no hay nada-" se interrumpió cuando al levantar la mirada notó lo que miraba Simba.

Cuando Nala se bajó de Simba comenzaron a caminar. Subieron una cresta y miraron el paisaje. "Aquí debe ser." No se parecía en nada a las Tierras del Reino, principalmente era gris y marrón con huesos aquí y allá. En un momento dado, saltaron sobre lo que era un árbol caído o un hueso gigante mirando la extensión que tenían delante.

A su alrededor había huesos, montones y montones de huesos. Si las Tierras del Reino tenían mucha hierba, entonces ése lugar tenía muchos huesos. Tampoco era un hueso cualquiera; aquellos eran los huesos de los elefantes.

"Esto es todo. ¡Lo logramos!" Simba le susurró a Nala. "¡El cementerio de elefantes! Es increíble, ¿no?"

"Podríamos meternos en grandes problemas." respondió Nala con una risita.

"Lo sé." Simba se encogió ligeramente de hombros.

Miraron a su alrededor un poco más, asimilando todo. Ninguna canción de pájaros hacía eco allí, solo el sonido de buitres chillando y chirridos de vapor. Se preguntaban sobre los dueños de ésos huesos, los elefantes. ¿Por qué habían llegado todos esos elefantes a ese lugar? ¿Cómo sabían cuándo reunirse para morir? Era bastante triste pensar en eso, después de todos los elefantes vivos que habían visto en sus jóvenes vidas.

Pronto, sus ojos se fijaron en un enorme cráneo de elefante, ambos colmillos de pie y curvados como árboles muertos.

"Me pregunto si sus cerebros todavía están allí." Nala comentó.

"No lo sé." respondió Simba, caminando hacia el cráneo. "Pero solo hay una forma de saberlo... Vamos averiguarlo."

"¡No!"

Simba saltó alto en el aire ante el sonido enojado que venía de encima de él. Zazu ahora voló frente a ellos, más enojado y más asustado de lo que jamás había visto estar el cálao.

"¡La única salida que harás será salir de aquí!" Espetó Zazu, ignorando las quejas de Simba. "¡Estamos más allá del límite de las Tierras del Reino!"

Ante esto, Simba se rió entre dientes. "Mira eso. ¡Pico de Banana tiene miedo!"

"¡Señor Pico de Banana para ti, borroso!" regañó Zazu, empujando la nariz de Simba con un ala. "¡Y ahora mismo, todos estamos en peligro muy real!"

"¿Peligro? ¡Ja!" Simba se burló, caminando cerca del hueso y saltando sobre su cara. "Camino por el lado salvaje... Yo me río del peligro." con eso se volvió hacia el cráneo y se rió en las cuencas de los ojos. "¡JAJAJA!"

Su risa hizo eco a través del cráneo, resonando en las orejas de Simba.

"¡Suficiente!" siseó Zazu. "¡Has demostrado lo valiente y completamente imprudente que eres! ¡Nos vamos a casa en este instante!"

"Zazu tiene razón", agregó Nala. "Además, el sol se está ocultando, y no me quedaré aquí sentada-"

Pero Simba lo siguió con otro "¡HA HA HA!" hacia la cavidad en el cráneo. Sin embargo, fue cuando las siniestras carcajadas llegaron a sus oídos cuando Simba sintió una punzada de miedo en su pelaje. Inmediatamente corrió hacia Nala y Zazu, erizados y con el corazón acelerado.

Y entonces llegaron las hienas. Eran dos hienas, ambos machos, con abrigos marrones moteados, hocicos marrones y dientes afilados. Vinieron medio deslizándose de las cuencas de los ojos del cráneo como serpientes, y bajando por los colmillos como leopardos.

"Pero, que sorpresa." comentó la hiena macho más fuerte con una sonrisa. Tenía la cara marcada y le faltaba parte de la oreja derecha. "No esperábamos invitados hoy. ¿Queridos cachorros, les gustaría quedarse para cenar?"

"¡Si!" interrumpió una hiena de aspecto tonto, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. "Quédense para la cena, tienen cara de un sabroso antojo."

Ante esto, la primera hiena macho encendió la segunda, con una mirada de regaño en su hocico. "¿Quieres dejar de invadir mi espacio, Azizi? Ya hemos hablado de esto antes." espetó. "Llamo su atención y mientras los distraigo los demás los rodean."

La hiena llamada Azizi retrocedió, su larga lengua lamiendo sus labios. "Está bien, está bien. Lo siento, Kamari."

Kamari sólo rodó los ojos. "¡No lo sientas, solo hazlo!"

Simba y Nala compartieron miradas, sabiendo que las hienas no eran los animales más inteligentes, pero ése Azizi parecía completamente diferente.

"Está bien. Pero ellos se alojaban para la cena, ¿verdad? Es por eso que usted les pidió."

"No les estaba pidiendo que se quedaran." gruñó Kamari.

"Pero les dijiste que se quedaran." argumentó Azizi. "¿Por qué mientes?"

"¡Porque son la cena!" espetó Kamari, cansándose de la estupidez de Azizi. "¿Entiendes?"

"Sí, lo tengo. Tiene sentido." respondió Azizi con una sonrisa. "Pero para ser claros... se quedarán, ¿verdad?"

Kamari, que había sonreído cuando Azizi parecía entenderlo, ahora gruñó su frustración hacia él. Simba trató de encontrar una manera de escabullirse con Nala y Zazu, si tan solo Kamari y Azizi se movieran un poco.

"¡Esperen!"

La nueva voz, una hembra, hizo eco en la cámara en la que los cachorros estaban casi metidos. Salieron a pasear tres hienas más, la que estaba en el medio, la hiena más grande que Simba había visto. No era tan grande como Mufasa, por supuesto, solo era casi tan alta como Sarabi... pero tenía una mirada cruel en ella, desde las cicatrices en su cuerpo hasta la sonrisa burlona en su hocico.

"Bueno, bien, Banzai." gruñó la hembra con una sonrisa a su hiena derecha que se acercaba a su lado. "¿Qué tenemos aquí?"

"No sé, Shenzi." respondió la hiena detrás de ella, también sonriendo. "¿Qué piensas, Ed?"

El otro detrás de ellos no habló. Él solo se rió y se rió con una mirada muy loca en su rostro.

"Sí, eso es lo que estaba pensando." comentó Banzai. "¡Tenemos un trío de intrusos!"

"Y también por error." Zazu se rió nerviosamente. "Realmente debemos irnos."

Pero antes de que pudiera despegar, Shenzi pisoteó las plumas de su cola con su pata. "Whoa, espera un minuto." dijo con una sonrisa de dientes. "Te conozco. Eres el pequeño títere de Mufasa."

Zazu le quitó las plumas de la cola. "Yo, soy el mayordomo del rey."

"Y eso te haría..." preguntó Banzai, mirando a los cachorros.

"¡El futuro rey!" Simba habló, tratando de poner una cara valiente.

Shenzi se rió entre dientes, y las otras hienas hicieron lo mismo. Sus horribles carcajadas sonaron en toda el área y sacudieron los huesos. Cuando terminaron, Shenzi se burló: "Justo el festín que esperé toda mi vida... Qué sorpresa inesperada conocer al hijo de un rey."

Simba sintió que su pelaje se erizaba. Ahora sabía quién era Shenzi; había oído hablar de ella por sus padres. Ella era la actual líder de las hienas, derrocando a su madre para convertirse en la líder de su clan. Incluso escuchó que ella alimentaba la cabeza de su madre con sus subordinados, pero podrían ser rumores.

"Espera un segundo, ¿el rey?" Kamari preguntó, acercándose. "¿Es el rey que creo?"

"¿Quién reina en ese lugar?" añadió Azizi.

"Mufasa no será mi rey jamás." Shenzi los anuló. "De hecho, sus reglas no tienen valor aquí. Contéstame esto, chico." agregó a Simba, acercándose. "¿Sabes lo que le hacemos a los reyes que salen de su reino?"

"¡Tú no harás nada contra mí!" Simba se burló. "¡Porque soy el futuro rey!"

Shenzi miró a Simba, y Simba realmente deseaba que se fuera. Luego miró a su clan a su alrededor, gruñendo: "¿Lo oyeron? ¡Quiere decirme qué hacer! ¡Al parecer heredó de su padre el caracter! La pregunta es, ¿a que sabrá esa audacia?"

Todas las demás hienas también se rieron, una vez más sus horribles risas resonaban en los oídos de Simba. Ahora, lentamente, comenzaba a arrepentirse de haber ido al cementerio de elefantes.

"No pueden hacerme nada de todos modos." se quejó Simba, tratando de mantenerse confiado.

"En realidad, pueden." respondió Zazu. "Nos encontramos en su territorio."

"Pero Zazu, me dijiste que no son más que babosas, sarcásticos, cazadores furtivos estúpidos." Simba replicó confundido.

Zazu se rió nerviosamente y susurró: "Nofo-tofo, tofo..."

"Oye, ¡A quién le dices tofo-tofo, ¿eh?!" Banzai gruñó, acercándose a Zazu.

Zazu chilló antes de enfrentarse al líder del clan. "¡Shenzi, no puedes estar pensando seriamente en comerte al príncipe!" él suplicó. "¡Cometieron un error, un error verdaderamente horrible! ¡Pero si haces esto iniciaras una guerra con Mufasa!"

"Hienas y leones viven en guerra desde el principio del tiempo... No hay diferencia para mí." dijo Shenzi arrastrando las palabras. "Ahora tómalo con calma... Nos encantaría que te quedaras a cenar."

"¡Sí! Tendremos..." Banzai intentó pensar en una broma. "... ¡lo que sea león alrededor!"

Éso causó que las otras hienas se rieran, Ed el más ruidoso. Shenzi incluso se unió. "¡Yo haré el mío a la plancha! ¡¿Qué tal?!"

Mientras las hienas bromeaban (Azizi bromeaba mientras Kamari rodaba los ojos), Simba y Nala intentaron escaparse. A las hienas no les importaba si eran niños; querían sangre, y los cachorros querían escapar. Zazu los hizo pasar por las hienas riendo, susurrando para no hacer ruido mientras se iban.

Justo en ese momento, Ed comenzó a gritar y gemir, señalando en una dirección.

"¿Qué, Ed? ¿Qué es?" Shenzi espetó.

"Oye, espera un minuto", dijo Banzai cuando sus ojos vieron dónde habían estado los cachorros y el pájaro hacia un minuto. "¿Pedimos cena para llevar?"

"¿No, porque?" Shenzi preguntó.

Banzai miró a su alrededor hasta que vio lo que esperaba ver: los cachorros corriendo hacia él. "¡Porque allá van!"

Comenzaron a correr tras los cachorros, solo para que Zazu volara y picoteara sus cabezas con su pico. Sin embargo, no pudo volar, ya que las hienas se abalanzaron sobre él y lo tiraron al suelo. A Zazu le preocupaba que intentaran comérselo como Scar intentó hacer meses atrás.

Sin embargo, lo recogieron y lo llevaron a un pequeño géiser. Era lo suficientemente pequeño como para caber un suricata o un pájaro de su tamaño. Antes de que pudiera volar, Banzai lo agarró, riéndose.

"Así que el pajarito del mayordomo fue saltando hasta olla de presión." dijo Banzai, llevando a Zazu al géiser.

"¡Oh, no! No la olla de presión-" Zazu comenzó a llorar de horror.

Fue muy tarde. Las hienas lo metieron en el géiser y esperaron hasta que estallara. Zazu fue disparado hacia el cielo con un grito, y las hienas comenzaron a reírse ante tal espectáculo. Incluso el más serio Kamari no pudo evitar reírse.

"¡Oye!" Simba y Nala habían regresado corriendo para tratar de rescatar a Zazu, el antiguo mirando a las hienas. "¿Por qué no se meten con alguien de su tamaño?"

Shenzi se rio antes de caminar hacia Simba, elevándose sobre él. "¿Como... tú?"

Ahora, al darse cuenta de nuevo de cuán pequeños eran en comparación con las hienas, Simba y Nala dieron media vuelta y corrieron. Pero las cinco hienas corrieron tras ellos, asustándolos a través de las rejillas de vapor y tratando de morderles los talones.

Subieron una colina de huesos, tratando de mantenerse fuera de su alcance, solo para deslizarse. Se deslizaron por la longitud de una columna vertebral larga con enormes costillas bloqueando sus costados. Justo cuando estaban seguros de que estaban a salvo, se cayeron de la columna vertebral y aterrizaron en otro montón de huesos, y las hienas volvieron a caer sobre sus colas. Los cachorros comenzaron a trepar la colina de huesos tan rápido como pudieron, con los corazones palpitando de terror.

Todo el tiempo, Simba sintió una combinación de vergüenza y miedo mezclarse en su vientre. No había querido meterlos en ése lío, y ciertamente no planeaba ser la cena de una hiena. Esos pensamientos solos lo hicieron trepar a la cima de la colina lo mejor que pudo.

"¡Simba!"

De repente, un grito sonó detrás de Simba. Nala se deslizaba cuesta abajo, hacia las fauces de las hienas. Simba saltó colina abajo en varios límites y, cuando Shenzi estaba casi sobre Nala, la golpeó en la cara con sus garras. Rápidamente huyeron, mientras la burla de Shenzi se convirtió en un gruñido furioso, las marcas de garras en su hocico comenzaron a sangrar. Ese príncipe iba a saber muy bien una vez que lo atrapara, por darle ésas cicatrices.

Las hienas lo persiguieron nuevamente, y los cachorros terminaron corriendo hacia una cueva. Vieron lo que pensaban que era una abertura en el techo de la cueva y treparon hacia él. Pero los huesos debajo de ellos cedieron, y cayeron al suelo de la cueva con un ruido sordo. Ahora estaban atrapados por las cinco hienas, flanqueadas por la pared detrás de ellas y la pared de piel y dientes frente a ellas.

"Aquí, gatito-gatito-gatito." dijo Banzai con una sonrisa.

Simba miró a su alrededor a Nala, cuyos ojos estaban muy abiertos de puro miedo, y también lo asustó. Se dio cuenta de que toda aquella aventura era toda su culpa. Luego decidió que, dado que él y Nala se metieron en aquel lío, los sacaría... o al menos moriría en el intento.

Así que Simba clavó sus garras en el suelo rocoso e hizo todo lo posible para tratar de rugir. "Mreooow." todo lo que salió fue una mezcla de un pequeño gruñido y un maullido. Las hienas lo miraron y luego se miraron el uno al otro antes de reírse por completo.

"¿Escucharon eso?" se burló Kamari. "¡El futuro rey!"

"Estoy realmente asustado ahora." se unió Azizi, riendo como loco. "¡No me hagas daño!"

"¿Eso es lo mejor que tienes?" Shenzi se burló. "Vamos, príncipe... Hazlo de nuevo... Te reto..."

Simba volvió a profundizar y gruñó más fuerte. En ese momento, un rugido de león adulto resonó en el cementerio de elefantes, ahogando el gruñido de Simba. Enseguida las hienas se giraron como una para enfrentarse al intruso que resultó ser Mufasa que se abría camino a través de la multitud, rugiendo y gruñendo y deslizando sus garras hacia ellos. Las hienas saltaron hacia él para frenarlo pero el rey león respondió con sus propios dientes y garras. Zazu volaba detrás de él, diciendo algo antes de posarse en uno de los cráneos de elefante.

Shenzi fue el que más peleó. El líder del clan se abalanzó sobre la espalda de Mufasa, tratando de morderlo, pero el león la lanzó. Una vez que estuvo en el suelo, el león le golpeó con su enorme pata, sus garras le cortaron la pata delantera. Shenzi gruñó y retrocedió, lamiendo la nueva herida en su pierna. Las otras hienas comenzaron a gruñir de ira por eso, solo para que Mufasa rugiera "¡Silencio!" ésto las hizo callarse.

"Si alguna vez vuelves a acercarte a mi hijo..." gruñó Mufasa.

"No, Mufasa." siseó Shenzi con los dientes apretados, lamiéndose la herida. "Jamás... Jamás lo volveré a tocar."

Mufasa asintió con un resoplido. "Ya fuiste advertida, Shenzi... Ahora regresa a tu guarida."

Con una sonrisa burlona, Shenzi se alzó sobre sus patas y comenzó a alejarse. Cerca de ella, Azizi fingió jadear de sorpresa. "Oh, ¿ese era su hijo? Oye, ¿lo sabías, Banzai?"

"No, no lo sabía", mintió Banzai. "¿Tú, Azizi?"

"¡No claro que no!"

Luego miraron a Ed para ayudarlos pero éste solo asintió con la cabeza. Esto solo hizo que Mufasa rugiera más fuerte haciendo que la cueva pareciera sacudirse de su rugido. Shenzi lanzó un gruñido para que sus hienas se fueran con ella.

Entonces las hienas tuvieron la oportunidad de irse, llenando las partes más profundas del cementerio de elefantes, una por una.

Una vez que las se fueron, Zazu voló y le dio a Mufasa una sonrisa y un asentimiento.

Pero Mufasa lo recibió con una mirada fulminante. "¿Así es como cuidas de mi hijo?" gruñó al cálao. "¿Dejar que él y Nala vaguen al peligro?"

Zazu se encogió y levantó las alas en defensa. "Señor, no fue mi culpa... Los cachorros me engañaron y-"

"No quiero escuchar excusas." espetó Mufasa, levantando una pata para pedir silencio. "Como adulto, deberías haber sabido mejor que dejar que te engañen."

Zazu inclinó la cabeza avergonzado, y Simba se sintió avergonzado de sí mismo. La ira de Mufasa era como la del sol ardiente. Simba se sintió culpable por meter a Zazu en problemas, y también se sintió avergonzado por desobedecer a los adultos en primer lugar. "Papá, no es su culpa." trató de decir. "Yo soy quien-"

"Me desobedeciste deliberadamente." interrumpió Mufasa dándole una mirada tan severa que el cachorro no pudo terminar.

"Papá... lo siento." Simba intentó de nuevo.

Mufasa no respondió a la disculpa. "Vamos a casa."

Más adelante, Zazu voló tras Mufasa, dando a los cachorros una mirada de lástima. Simba mantuvo la cabeza baja, avergonzado y asustado al mismo tiempo. Un empujón de Nala lo hizo mirar hacia arriba mientras susurraba: "Creo que fuiste muy valiente. Gracias por salvarme."

Simba no pudo sonreír. No merecía los elogios que ella le había dado. Casi los había matado, pero también tenía miedo de lo que haría su padre. Y eso lo asustó más que las hienas.

No muy lejos, cuando salieron del cementerio de elefantes, Scar los vio irse desde el interior del cráneo de un elefante. Frunció el ceño cuando Mufasa, su sobrino malcriado, y Nala se alejaron completamente ilesos. Había ido a ver si las hienas habían terminado el trabajo, sólo para presenciar aquello. Ahora tendría que hablar con ellos más tarde, para exigirles por qué no habían terminado el trabajo.

___________________

El atardecer ya había llegado cuando los leones y Zazu regresaron a las Tierras del Reino. Debido a la luz del sol poniente, la sabana estaba bañada en colores dorado, naranja y rojo. Muchos de los animales del día comenzarían a retirarse por la noche, mientras que los animales nocturnos comenzaron su turno de noche. Por lo tanto, la puesta de sol solía ser la parte favorita del día de Simba.

Pero no ese día. Mufasa marchó delante de los cachorros, todavía irritado con su hijo y su mayordomo; su ira no había desaparecido desde que salieron del cementerio de elefantes. Los cachorros se arrastraron detrás, Simba todavía avergonzado de sí mismo y Nala no estaba segura de cómo consolarlo. Zazu voló hacia adelante, alternando entre lástima por los cachorros y nervioso por la ira de su rey.

"¿Oye Zazu?" Simba llamó al cálao.

Zazu lo notó y voló hacia abajo hasta que estuvo justo encima del cachorro. "¿Sí, Simba?"

"Lamento mucho haberte tratado así cerca del manantial." murmuró Simba. "Y realmente lamento haberte insultado."

Zazu suspiró y aterrizó sobre la espalda de Simba. "Te perdono. No eres el primer cachorro que ha dicho esas cosas, y no serás el último." dijo, sonando conmovido por la disculpa del cachorro. "Aunque me temo que no soy el único con el que tienes que disculparte. Has molestado a tu padre. Pero no parezcas preocupado, joven maestro." agregó, al ver la inmensa culpa en el rostro de Simba. "El rey no se enfada para siempre. Es lento para la ira y rápido para amar. Te perdonará si realmente lo sientes."

Simba realmente quería disculparse, y lo lamentaba mucho, pero ¿cómo podía hacerlo? Había roto la confianza de su padre. Incluso había roto su promesa a su tío de no ir al cementerio de elefantes.

"¡Zazu!" Mufasa llamó casi de inmediato.

Tan rápido como pudo, Zazu voló hasta que aterrizó frente a Mufasa. "¿Si señor?" preguntó mansamente.

"Lleva a Nala a casa." ordenó Mufasa sin mirar a Zazu ni a los cachorros, sólo al sol poniente. "Tengo que darle una lección a mi hijo."

Al escuchar esto, Simba se agachó hasta quedar apenas visible.

Luego, para sorpresa del mismo, Zazu lo defendió. "No sea demasiado duro con él señor... Se disculpó conmigo por causar problemas." le dijo a Mufasa. "Recuerdo a un pequeño cachorro testarudo, que siempre estaba metido en problemas. Y alcanzó una cierta prominencia, ¿no es así señor?"

Mufasa asintió con la cabeza. Sería un hipócrita negar que hubiera hecho algo malo como cachorro. Por primera vez desde que dejó el cementerio de elefantes, parte de su ira comenzó a desvanecerse, aunque todavía permanecía como una quemadura.

"Me conoces muy bien, Zazu." murmuró. "Y me disculpo por ser duro contigo antes. Hiciste lo mejor que pudiste con los cachorros, y no podía pedirte más." un zazu ligeramente aliviado asintió, mostrando que todo estaba bien entre ellos. "Pero sí entiendes que la disciplina es importante para criar a un hijo. Si no lo disciplino, tal vez no crezca para ser un buen rey."

Zazu asintió, no queriendo discutir más. Voló hacia donde estaban los cachorros, mientras Simba seguía pensando en el castigo que su padre le daría. También había oído hablar de la disciplina y se estremeció. ¿Su padre iba a vencerlo?

"Nala, vamonos." le dijo Zazu a la pequeña leona antes de volverse hacia el príncipe. "Simba... buena suerte."

El príncipe solo pudo mirar impotente cuando Nala comenzó a irse a la Roca del Rey sin él. Zazu alzó el vuelo y voló delante de ella, atento a cualquier peligro que se les presentara.

"¡Simba!" gritó Mufasa desde adelante.

Simba hizo una mueca pero comenzó a escabullirse hacia Mufasa. No se molestó en desacelerar deliberadamente para detener a su padre, decidiendo terminar de una vez. Sin embargo, mientras caminaba, tropezó literalmente con algo que lo hizo mirar hacia abajo.

Era una de las huellas de la pata de Mufasa, una impresión enorme que podría caber en una garceta recién nacida. La idea de seguir el camino de su padre hizo que la cabeza de Simba nadara con vergüenza y confusión. ¿Cómo podría seguir sus huellas si seguía metiendo la pata? Con un suspiro siguió caminando hasta que se sentó junto a su padre, atreviéndose a mirar hacia arriba.

Por un momento, Mufasa no dijo nada, cerró los ojos y pensó. Entonces, por fin, abrió los ojos y miró a Simba con cara severa. "Simba, estoy muy decepcionado de ti."

"Lo sé." maulló Simba con tristeza.

"Pudieron matarte." continuó Mufasa, su voz elevándose con algo de emoción. "¡Me desobedeciste deliberadamente, y lo que es peor aún, pusiste en peligro a Nala!"

Ante esto, Simba comenzó a sollozar y llorar, sabiendo que Mufasa tenía razón. Había puesto a Nala en peligro y casi la había matado a ella y a él; no había querido eso. "Solo estaba tratando de ser valiente como tú." se quejó. "Quiero ser como tú, papá."

Mufasa suspiró y pensó por un momento. Si bien sentía que tenía que disciplinar a su hijo, sabía que Simba realmente lo decía en serio cuando lo lamentaba. Era un león que lentamente se enojaría, pero fue muy rápido en amar. Simba, mientras tanto, tenía miedo de que Mufasa nunca quisiera volver a hablar con él. Por un momento, quiso rogarle que dijera algo, solo una palabra.

"Solo soy valiente cuando debo, Simba..." le dijo Mufasa a su hijo, su voz se había calmado. "Ser valiente no significa que busques problemas."

"Pero no tienes miedo de nada." dijo Simba sorprendido.

Mufasa apartó la tristeza de sus ojos. "Hoy si lo tuve."

"¿De verdad?" preguntó Simba asombrado. Nunca había sabido que los reyes podían asustarse.

"Sí." dijo Mufasa, bajándose para mirar a su hijo directamente a los ojos. "Creí que te perdería."

Simba asintió con la cabeza. El mal presentimiento que había tenido en su corazón y vientre ahora se estaba desvaneciendo. Mufasa ya no estaba enojado con él. Las cosas iban a estar bien ahora. "Supongo que incluso los reyes se asustan, ¿no?"

"Mm-hmm." respondió su padre, asintiendo. "Más de lo que podrías saber."

Con una sonrisa, Simba se inclinó. "¿Pero sabes qué?"

Mufasa le devolvió la sonrisa. "¿Qué hijo?"

"Creo que las hienas estaban más asustadas." dijo Simba con una risita.

"¡Eso es porque nadie se mete con tu padre!" dijo Mufasa, riendo y acercándose a él. "¡Ven aquí!"

Con un gruñido juguetón, agarró a Simba y lo metió en una llave de cabeza, revolviendo el pelo de su cabeza. Simba fingió gruñir y luchar, riendo y estirando la mano para agarrar su melena. Mufasa saltó, riéndose cuando los dos corrieron por la hierba, enviando luciérnagas que brillaban en la hierba de la sabana. Cuando Simba finalmente lo alcanzó, se lanzó y agarró la oreja de Mufasa con los dientes.

Finalmente, dejaron de jugar, jadeando por su ejercicio. Mufasa estaba tumbado en la hierba, con las patas debajo de él. Simba estaba descansando sobre su melena, arrastrándose para mirar la cara de su padre. Todos los sentimientos negativos que sintió antes se habían ido.

"¿Papá?" preguntó, lo que le valió un gruñido afable por parte de Mufasa. "Somos amigos, ¿verdad?"

Mufasa se rio entre dientes. "Sí."

"Y siempre estaremos juntos, ¿verdad?" Simba ladeó la cabeza inocentemente.

Mufasa levantó la cabeza y Simba se deslizó sobre sus hombros. Frunció el ceño, no con ira, sino con un pensamiento profundo. Cómo decírselo pero ser gentil al mismo tiempo...

"Simba." dijo finalmente. "Déjame decirte algo que me dijo mi padre una vez... Mira las estrellas." levantó la cabeza hacia el cielo nocturno estrellado, y Simba hizo lo mismo. "Los grandes reyes del pasado nos cuidan y nos observan desde ahí."

Simba rodó hasta que descansó entre las patas delanteras de Mufasa. Por encima de ellos, el cielo estrellado se expandió a través del cielo como la nieve que cae, la luna brillando sobre ellos también. "¿De verdad?"

Mufasa asintió con la cabeza. "Sí. Y si alguna vez te sientes sólo, nunca olvides que esos reyes estarán siempre ahí para guiarte, hijo... Y yo también." con eso miró a Simba y le dio una pequeña sonrisa triste. "Viven en ti, Simba, y también viven en mí... Están vigilando todo lo que vemos. En cada criatura, en cada estrella y en tu reflexión."

"Eso suena muy bien." comentó Simba moviendo la cola. "¿De dónde sacaste eso?"

"Era parte de una canción que mi madre me enseñó a mí y a tu tío Scar." dijo Mufasa, mirando hacia el cielo nocturno. "Hay dos variaciones de esa canción, para mostrar que incluso aquellos que se han ido siempre estarán con nosotros."

De hecho, había un tono triste en la voz de Mufasa. A Simba casi le entristeció que no supiera algo que su padre sabía.

Inclinando la cabeza hacia adelante y hacia atrás, intentó ver a los leones estrellados que saltaban por el cielo. "Pero no alcanzo a verlos."

"Sigue buscando, hijo." retumbó Mufasa con una sonrisa. "Sigue buscando."

Entonces padre e hijo observaron las estrellas juntos. Simba se acurrucó cerca de la melena de Mufasa. Él confiaba en su padre, pero lo más importante, lo amaba. Todo lo que importaba ahora era que estaban bajo las estrellas, mirándolos juntos. Y estarían juntos para siempre.

**Author's Note:**

> Nota: Prólogo terminado, espero que les haya gustado. Pronto publicare otro capítulo de ésta pelicula que siempre me encantó de niña. ¡Nos vemos pronto!


End file.
